The quality assurance of the consistency of radiation treatment delivery with the prescription is a continual concern, locally as well as nationally. The ROB employs graticules projecting onto all simulator films and all corresponding port films A project is underway to overlay images from digitized simulator and portal films, electronic portal images and diagnostic images reconstructed from CT scans in order to determine the accuracy of radiation field alignment with respect to the target and critical anatomical structures.